The Other Oni
by Angela2
Summary: Janeway starts doing some immoral things on Voyager. Faced with the decision to get rid of some of her crew or be caught on a planet, Janeway chooses the former.


Just for some background information, you should read the first few paragraphs of my other story "Well, My Day was Interesting, How about Yours". You don't need to read the whole thing, but you're more than welcome to. The only other thing different is that Tom has been missing since Shahara woke up from a coma about a week ago. She doesn't know where he is, and my characters aren't about to tell her. Thanks go out to Sara for this idea. We've been role-playing for quite a long time, so the characters may be a little different from the show. Just deal with it.  
  
   
  
1 The Other Oni  
  
   
  
"Captain, we're being dragged down to a planet." Harry called from the conn.  
  
Janeway sighed heavily. She'd had her fair share of forced landings and then some, and she wasn't happy to see another. Usually when this happened, it had something to do with Lt. Shahara Yuy. "Make the landing as soft as possible. Put the inertial dampeners on maximum."  
  
"Aye, Captain. Inertial dampeners are on maximum."  
  
They hit the ground surprisingly soft, and Janeway got to work. "Shahara, Ensign Jeffries, you two are with me. We're going to find out what's happening."  
  
With that, the three officers left the ship. To their left was a forest, and to their right was a clearing. "Should we go in?" The Captain asked.  
  
Shahara shrugged, and Jeffries spoke up. "You remember what happened last time we went into a forest."  
  
"You're right. Let's head to the clearing." She replied quickly and began to walk. She had no doubt that whoever brought them here would show up soon. Just as she suspected, a person was present. The figure pushed Shahara down.  
  
"Hey!" Shahara yelled. The woman standing next to her was identical to her, but its hair was a different color. Shahara snarled, and the other woman (the information I was given only called her Ishahara, so that is how I will address her) hissed.  
  
"Hello, I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship Voyager. Why have you brought us here?" Janeway tried to be as cheerful as she could be. There was no response. She decided to try again.  
  
"Who are you?" The Captain asked.  
  
"I'm Shahara's half-sister." The woman replied.  
  
"She's an idiot." Shahara added.  
  
"Half-sister?" Janeway had heard many surprising things when it came to Shahara, but this was really shocking.  
  
"Wolves." Ishahara spat and hissed.  
  
"Snakes." Shahara snarled.  
  
"So why can't we just leave?" Janeway asked.  
  
"I won't let you." Ishahara replied, and Janeway was really frustrated with Ishahara by now.  
  
The two half-sisters began insulting each other and swearing. Their rage was mounting. Janeway needed to say something, so she stepped between them. "There's no need for insults. Just let us leave."  
  
"Stupid Human." They both snapped at the same time.  
  
"Look, you're in agreement. No fighting, you're getting along." The Captain responded. The other two showed their teeth and snarled. Janeway threw her arms up in exasperation and looked at the sky. "Kids these days…"  
  
Both shot a look at her that could bore holes in her head. "We're not kids!" They shouted simultaneously. Janeway decided to give up pursuing this. She sat on the grass.  
  
The Ensign handed her some popcorn and she munched on it and watched. Then the bag blew up. She decided to get another bag of popcorn. Again, it was blown up. She decided to get another bag, but the Captain and Ensign Jeffries put up an AT field around themselves so IShahara couldn't destroy it.  
  
"Shahara, I give you full permission to do whatever you want to her. That'll teach her to mess with my popcorn." She said angrily and munched on her food.  
  
"My pleasure!" Shahara smiled widely. "Wing, where's my crystal sword?" Janeway hadn't even known he was there.  
  
Wing rummaged through the swords tossing them everywhere. Shahara tapped her foot and said impatiently, "I'm not getting any younger."  
  
"Sorry, here it is, mistress." He jokingly said and handed her the sword.  
  
The fight began. It lasted quite a while, and there was a lot of blood shed. Janeway began to pace faster and faster. Shahara and her half- sister both fell to the ground at the same time. "Janeway to Voyager. Emergency transport for three directly to sickbay."  
  
Janeway, Shahara, and Ishahara were dematerialized, and the Captain held her breath waiting. When what seemed like infinity passed by, they rematerialized in the sickbay. The Doctor began scans and started to heal them. Ishahara disappeared before their eyes, but the Doctor didn't even pause as he continued to work. Time was very important.  
  
"Shahara, are you alright?" Janeway asked, worried.  
  
"Yes." She replied as the Doctor finished. He nodded she could leave, and she did so quickly. Janeway followed her to the bridge. Shahara got to work, as did the Captain. Lo and behold, Ishahara returned. Janeway gave a huge feigned smile and said, "Hello! What brings you here?"  
  
Ishahara smiled too. "Hi!! I've come to see my sister." She gave Shahara a big hug, and Shahara broke her arm. The cracking bone could be heard across the entire bridge.  
  
"I'm glad to see you two are getting along so well." Janeway replied. This made the two girls smile broadly. They feigned innocence. "So can we leave now?" Janeway requested.  
  
"No." Ishahara said.  
  
"What do we have to do to leave?"  
  
"I want a kid." She replied.  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back." Janeway left the bridge, and a moment later she returned with her own daughter, Tae. Janeway thought Tae would be suitable because she was half Oni.  
  
"I can keep her?" The Oni seemed excited.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not." Janeway replied indifferently.  
  
"I don't want her, I want a baby." She kicked the child back to Chakotay, the father. She smirked. Chakotay was in total shock, and so was the rest of the crew. What was she thinking?!  
  
"We have one of those, too." She left, and returned to the bridge with a baby girl. Tae had left the bridge by the time her mother got back.  
  
"No, I want to have one. I need a father for the baby. I want him." She pointed to Chakotay.  
  
"Sure, anything else?" Janeway said cheerfully.  
  
"Kathryn! You can't do-" Chakotay started to say, but the Captain just gave him The Look, so he stopped. Harry's eyes were as wide as possible, and even Tuvok showed some disbelief. He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I need god parents and guardians."  
  
"Who?" Janeway inquired.  
  
Ishahara thought for a minute. "On second thought, I don't want to have it. I need a mother for it. It needs to be someone pretty."  
  
"How about her?" Janeway inquired and pointed to a female Ensign named Ariel Goodman, who was married to Wing.  
  
"Nahhh."  
  
"Ok, how about her?" She asked, having hailed a Lt from Engineering to the bridge.  
  
"No, she has to be Oni." That left only Shahara. Shahara sighed and said, "great."  
  
"Ok, I just need to say goodbye in private, ok?" Janeway asked.  
  
"Ok." Ishahara said.  
  
"No." Shahara replied adamantly.  
  
"Yes, come here." Janeway ordered.  
  
Janeway entered her ready room dragging Shahara and her husband with her. Ishahara overheard their conversation, but couldn't see them.  
  
"I'm so glad you two are leaving. I've hated you from the beginning. I won't see you again, so goodbye." Janeway said joyfully.  
  
"I'm not leaving." Shahara protested.  
  
"How could you do this? I'm your husband! What is wrong with you?" Chakotay fumed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. What had he done to make her so upset?  
  
"You two ARE leaving. I'm not staying on this planet any longer." She pushed them from the room.  
  
Both of them swore at Janeway and were furious. Shahara punched the Captain in the face, and Chakotay kicked Kathryn in the stomach. "Can I leave now?" Janeway sounded impatient, and punched each of them in the face.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. Go ahead." She replied, not caring. Ishahara had departed, and Harry lifted off and sped the ship away at maximum warp. They flew like that for a full hour before anything happened. Janeway was relaxed, and everyone was in high spirits. They were so happy to get rid of them, and to get off that planet.  
  
The ready room doors opened and some figures emerged. "Great idea, Captain, worked like a charm." Chakotay said and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. He sat in his seat. Janeway smiled.  
  
"Yeah, the holograms worked perfectly. She had no idea." Shahara smiled and said.  
  
"Thank you for your cooperation. I knew you didn't know what I was doing until we went into my ready room, but I loved the looks on your faces when I said you two would go with her!" She laughed. 


End file.
